Tratando de ser valiente
by aknuk
Summary: Escena de Wolfie y Kala y su primera noche juntos. Kala decide buscar a Wolfgang y decirle lo que siente. Pero lo que empieza en algo tan inocente termina siendo algo mucho más especial. ( 18)


**Tratando de ser valiente**.

Kala se despertó esperanzada como no lo había estado en meses. Se sentía aliviada y en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su deseo se encontraba en su mente, específicamente en Berlín. Necesitaba y deseaba verlo. Tener algún contacto con su Wolfgang. Pero era algo que sentía constantemente pero que nunca se había animado a admitirlo tan abiertamente como en ese momento.

Se levantó de su cama y fue caminando lentamente a la piscina. Y lo imaginó nadando en la piscina…completamente desnudo. Tras unos instantes de pensar lo que quería hacer, se sumergió en el agua. Sabía que allí lo encontraría.

Wolfgang estaba lustrando sus botas, absorto en sus pensamientos en Kala cuando sintió su presencia acercándose. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras la observaban meticulosamente. Kala estaba parada frente a la única ventada donde entraba luz, usando un camisón rojo de seda y encaje. Se encontraba completamente mojada.

¿Qué haces? – le preguntó él, un poco confundido.

Estoy intentando ser valiente – respondió ella sin titubear.

El se levantó lentamente sin dejar de observarla. La sentía tan deliciosamente pacifica, decidida a estar en ese lugar. Sin decirle nada, le acarició lentamente su brazo y espalda y por primera vez ella no retrocedió. Se observaron en silencio, en una mezcla de deseo y precaución.

Kala trató de buscar las palabras correctas para explicar su deseo. Sin alejarse de él, le explicó:

Cuando estoy contigo, todas las reglas y la lógica de todos los días – susurró mientras se acercaba a su rostro -. Las cosas que me parecían importantes desaparecen.

Kala lo observó con timidez, esperando a que el dijese algo.

El simplemente la dejó seguir ya que esa sinceridad le transmitía esperanzas.

Y lo único que siento… es lo rápido que late mi corazón siempre que estoy contigo.

Wolfgang no dijo una palabra porque ya era evidente que a él le sucedía lo mismo. Nunca había negado lo que le pasaba cuando sentía a Kala. Pero por su cariño también le debía cierta distancia. Kala era demasiado pura para un monstruo como él. Ella merecía más.

Pero en ese momento pareció olvidarlo. Simplemente quería estar con ella, aunque fuese de esa manera y bajo esas circunstancias.

Antes de rendirse totalmente a su pedido, le preguntó:

¿Estás segura? .

Ella juntó todo el valor que había conseguido hasta el momento, y asintió sin dejar de observarlo sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules.

Wolfgang acarició su rostro, sorprendido por la predisposición de Kala. La había deseado tantas veces que le parecía increíble que estuviese allí. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, entregándose completamente al momento.

Kala estaba completamente relajada cuando Wolfgang la alzó para llevarla a la cama. Era tan valiente en sus brazos que no podía evitar sentir vértigo en su contacto. Sin dejar de besarse sintió como Wolfgang la dejaba lentamente en la cama.

El sentía el agua de la piscina alrededor de su cuerpo. Sentía la humedad de sus labios y piel. Ella completamente predispuesta a sus besos y caricias lo hacía sentirse en éxtasis. Pero quería disfrutar de ese momento, de su entrega y de su venida a él. Así que decidió hacerlo lentamente. Besó su largo cuello arrebatándole el primer suspiro de su encuentro. Acarició sus senos lentamente por arriba de su camisón y observó divertido como ese roce lograba sacar un gemido.

Kala no podía mantenerse quieta. Si bien quería lograr parecer relajada, cada caricia de Wolfgang la hacía estremecerse de forma sonora. Su deseo se había reprimido por tanto tiempo que ya no podía sostenerlo más. Era una mentira asimilar que no deseaba estar en los brazos de ese alemán. Pero los pecados eran tantos que no sabía como aceptarlo.

Pero ahora solo importaba él. El y sus caricias. Su mano recorrió sus muslos lentamente hasta llegar a su parte intima. No pudo evitar ponerse un poco rígida al contacto, pero se recordó que no era del todo real y le imploró a su mente que la dejase disfrutar.

Wolfgang disfrutaba ver como ella se echaba hacía atrás y disfrutaba plenamente de lo que su mente hacía. Que no fuese físico, no significaba que no estuviesen juntos. Podía sentir sus besos, sus gemidos y sus caricias. Y eso ya era algo bastante ambicioso para lo que se podía esperar de esa relación. Volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos mientras seguía esparciendo besos por su cuello. Frotó su cuerpo al de ella sin dejar de observarla, preguntándole con su mirada si podían imaginar el principio del fin.

Kala podía sentir su dureza contra su entrepierna. No se atrevía a mirar pero sabía que su hombre estaba totalmente excitado por tenerla entregada aunque fuese en su mente. Sabía lo que se venía, pero no tenía miedo a entregarse.

No le tuvo que decir nada. Juntos empezaron el baile sensual del silencio. Se sentía tan real que podía jurar que estaban realmente juntos. Se aferró a su espalda y dejó que el guiara. No hubo tiempo para cuestionarse el cómo; solo debían seguirse mutuamente. Tenían una química inexplicable que les permitía hacer todo sin decir una palabra.

Sentir a Wolfgang tan cerca la hacía replantearse muchas cosas y entregarse a muchas otras. Si hubiese sabido que iba a ser así, no se hubiese resistido por tanto tiempo.

El era suyo y ella era suya.

No se apartó de su rostro para no perderse nada. Quería absorber cada expresión que ella tenía en ese momento de intimidad. Necesitaba verla para recordar que era real; que ella estaba allí en su cama, dejando amarse. Ella estaba arqueada recibiéndolo y él estaba encorvado tomándola. Sentía que estaban llegando al fin así que se afirmó más a sus caderas y siguió hasta el fin.

Su demonio alemán la iba a matar, pensó, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración luego de llegar al paraíso. ¿Qué había sido eso? Nunca había sentido el sexo de forma tan profunda. No sabía si era por sus sentimientos o por que estaba unida a él, pero no había duda que ese había llegado al nirvana.

Wolfgang apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sentía latir el corazón de Kala como si fuese el suyo. Le transmitía paz tenerla a su lado. No tuvo duda en asegurar que ese había sido el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida.

Eso ha sido increíble – dijo ella, tímidamente.

El observó sus grandes ojos marrones y le transmitió lo que pasaba por su mente: ese había sido el momento más íntimo y grandioso que había tenido con una mujer. Ella le dio un beso tierno en su cabeza y acarició su cabello dorado.

Siguieron observándose hasta que decidieron que todavía no había sido suficiente. El la besó con entusiasmo mientras la invitaba a quedarse sentada sobre él. Volvió a acariciar su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta sus pies. La sentía predispuesta a lo que se venía y él estaba más que listo para una segunda unión.

Así, sentados frente al otro, se unieron nuevamente.

Kala no podía controlar lograr no estremecerse por el sin fin de sensaciones que estaba teniendo. Tener esa clase de intimidad con él debía ser uno de los regalos más grande que podía tener un sensate. Ella guío el ritmo sobre Wolfgang mientras observaba sus facciones; sus ojos melancólicos, su boca tiesa. Con ella se comportaba totalmente distinto en la cama a lo que se comportaba con otras mujeres; su tacto era tierno y profundo a la vez. Su mirada era tan penetrante que parecía querer absorberle el alma.

Wolfgang deseaba verla disfrutar así que la imagino montando sobre él. El estaba recostado mientras ella se movía sobre él. Pudo sentirla plácidamente alrededor de él, con sus manos acariciando su pecho y su espalda arqueada, suspirando de placer.

Sujetó sus caderas para ayudarla a sentirlo más cerca. Pero ella sola lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Así la quería tener; entregada por completo al momento. No había rastros de la Kala temerosa que siempre venía a verlo. No había remordimientos ni culpa, solo eran dos almas unidas por sus deseos de estar juntos. Se derritieron nuevamente en su placer y llegaron deliciosamente a la deriva.

Ella se apoyó en su pecho, temblando. Sintió sus fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y sus labios en su frente. No había otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiese estar más que con él. Comprobó lo que siempre había sospechado: su cuerpo y alma pertenecían a él.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Buenasss.

Aqui vengo con una historia de estos dos. Siempre quise escribir algo de ellos pero no se me ocurría que escribir. Así que decidí describir esta hermosa escena que nos regalaron en la segunda temporada.

No sé si será un one- shot o si serán varias partes. Pero ahora quise escribir esto.

Mis fics tienen siempre una canción como banda sonora. Para esta escena elegí "Take me to church" de Hozier.

Nos leemos pronto, Aknuk.


End file.
